The Little Alicorn
by crazy cat lover style
Summary: Princess Luna was an alicorn princess of night, she sense something, lower the moon, making ponies dreams happily was all she does until she saved an Autobot Leader from crashing with her magic and later fell in love with him and made a deal with Nightmare moon for exchange to be an Autobot but has to get him to kiss her for 3 days when the sun sets
1. Cast

**The little Alicorn**

Princess Luna as Mermaid Ariel

Luna (EG) as Human Ariel

Optimus Prime (LA) as Prince Eric

King Cosmo (pony OC) as King Triton

Nightmare moon from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Ursula

The Flim Flam brothers as Flotsam and Jetsam

Spike the dragon as Flounder

Discord as Sebastian

Thorax from my little pony Friendship is Magic as Scuttle

Celestia as Aquata

Cadence as Andrina

Twilight Sparkles as Arista

Starlight Glimmer as Attina

Sunset Shimmer (with Sci-Twi as extra) as Adella

Rarity (with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie) as Alana

Tessa Yeager from Transformers: Age of Exciton as Carlotta

Ex scepter 7 from the 3 live action Transformers movies as Chef Louis

Black Arachnia as Ursula as Venessa


	2. the legend of the rulers of the forest

A bunch of automobiles drive in the middle of the woods, following a bunch of military men and are being led by explorers.

"Are you sure this is the place where you saw Deceptions?" asked a military soldier.

"Yes, I'm sure" says the man.

The automobiles then transform into giant robots.

A giant robot had his gun point at the man, "You have no idea, do you?"

"Ironhide!" says another giant robot.

"Yes"

"We do not harm humans." Optimus Prime commanded.

"Sorry, Optimus Prime."

The woods were quiet and peaceful and the birds chirped their songs of nature.

"Is it just me, or did we come all this way to hear the sound of nature."

"Maybe"

Since it was nighttime the military men, the giant robots and explorers rested for the night.

"Did you hear that?" asked a military soldier getting scared.

"Autobots." Optimus Prime says to command them to be ready for attack.

The Autobots and military men get into attack mode and hear noises from a bush. They wait for it to pop out of the bush; hoping it was a spy, but... it was a racoon.

"A racoon, really!"

"What! I thought it was a bear, or a snake." the soldier gets elbow bumped.

It was still peaceful in the woods, "Do you how peaceful the woods are with no terribly weather."

"Yes, and that means the rulers of the forests are in a good mode."

"Rulers?" says Optimus Prime.

"Why, wings of Pegasus and horn of a unicorn."

"And everyone knows about him."

"Wings of Pegasus and horn of a unicorn, oh please" says the military man in disbelief. "Optimus pay no attention to this earth fantasy."

"But it isn't fantasy, it's the truth. I'm telling that they all live in deep of the woods."

A bird is sitting on a tree branch and flies off, transitioning to another location.

* * *

The creatures of the forests are enjoying themselves, and the bird continues to fly.

The bird flies deep in the forest to a strange glow in a cave and went through

The bird is in a land full of ponies of all kind earth ponies, Pegasus, unicorns

They take their seats.

The horns blew.

"Mares and gentle colts, may I presents his royal majesty, King Cosmo of the night."

The curtains open to an alicorn colt. His coat, mane and tail are starry as the night. The ponies' applause.

"And presenting the fourth composer, Discord!"

A creature that is malformed appears and the people applause and came by King Cosmo.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Discord."

"Oh, your majesty this will be the finest concert I ever conducted your two daughters and the other two princesses and the Princess of Friendship's friends and two students they will be spectacular"

"Yes" says King Cosmo "And epically my little girl that looks like me."

"Yes, Lulu she has the most beautifulness voice and so does her oldest sister that reminds you of your wife Queen Galaxia" says Discord with a smile "If only she showed up for rehearsed once and awhile" says Discord talking to himself

Discord conduits the band

The curtains open closed shells

The shells open to show three alicorns, four unicorns, two Pegasus, two earth ponies and began to sing

" _Celestia princess of day"_

" _Cadence princess of love"_

" _Twilight princess of friendship"_

" _Starlight glimmer"_

" _Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkles"_

" _the 5 elements of harmony"_

" _And then theirs the youngest of Celestia in her musical day view the song Discord wrote for her voice like a bell."_

The curtains open to a closed blue moon shaped curtain is shown.

" _It's the princess of the night Luna"_

The blue curtains opens to show no pony is in there.

The girls are surprised, so is Discord, and the King is very confused "Luna?"


End file.
